


Under Her Control

by TheKrustyKum



Category: Get Over It! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Body Horror, Carrie likes this too much, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Spoilers, Vomiting, putting your dick in places it shouldn’t be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrustyKum/pseuds/TheKrustyKum
Summary: Alek wakes up in a small room tied to a rig.Chris and Jordan wake up before him, confused and mortified.Why is he the only one naked?Not for long!
Relationships: Alek/Chris, Alek/Jordan





	Under Her Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic for this fandom lmao if you can’t get content from other people you gotta do shit yourself-
> 
> Seriously though,,, y’all should write fanfics of this webcomic
> 
> Humble apology to the creator for ruining your characters! Love you though xx

Alek awoke in a room desolate of any light. Slowly, he would begin to hear muffled voices and footsteps. Feeling the cool air brush past his body. Was he naked? Where was he? How did he get there?

He certainly had a wicked headache.

“Oh! Awake finally?” A familiar voice spoke down to him. He tried to move to feel where he was, but was surprised to find his arms and legs bound by heavy chains. He sat upright on a hard, cold floor. Which felt particularly uncomfortable due to something poking in his rear. He attempted to cross his knees to cover himself from who sounded to be Carrie.

“Where…” His voice cracked. His mouth was uncomfortably dry.

“We’re under the cafe. I prepared this place just for you, Alek” She knelt in front of him. He came to the realization that he was likely blindfolded, slits of light peeking in from the top and bottom of his vision.

“Why? Why am I tied up? Why am I naked? Why-”

Carrie slapped him harshly across the cheek. When she spoke again, her voice was cold and calculating.

“Because you’re a fucking vampire. That’s why” She quite literally spat on him, “scum of the earth that deserves worse than death. That’s why I brought you here”

Unbeknownst to Alek, Chris and Jordan were slowly waking across from him. Bound by their wrists and ankles, they struggled slowly.

“Carrie? Why you? I thought we were…”

“Friends?” She chuckled, standing again. “You know, I thought it would be harder to befriend you. Seems you’re just as stupid as you look.” Alek winced, formulating tears. Was this it? He had played right into the hands of the enemy. Now he would die. The words of the old fortune teller rang true in his mind now. “Aha, it seems your friends are waking up now. Don’t worry. They're human. I’ll just play with them a little bit” She whispered.

“A...lek?” Jordan struggled to raise his head, the hard drugs still in his system. He could see that Chris and himself were in front of a type of rigging contraption, holding naked Alek at the bottom. There Carrie stood beside him in a suit and heels, looking absolutely ferocious. Alek had angled his knees together to hide his lower half, feeling embarrassed despite the situation. Chris groaned, rubbing his head on the cold ground. The room was small and lit by searing clinical lights overhead. It wasn't helping their headaches.

Carrie walked back to Jordan, her three inch heels clacking on the ground. She grabbed him up abruptly by his tightly coiled hair. Yelping in pain, he sat up against his will.

“My, you thought you could run from the guild,  _ traitor? _ ” she shouted. Oh.

_ Oh. _

She was part of the hunters guild.

“Don’t hurt him!” Alek broke. He couldn't see, but he could guess.

“Oh, dear. Don't worry. Not yet” Her voice was cheery again as she let go of his hair. Chris struggled to sit up himself to avoid a similar treatment. “Morning, sleepyhead” she walked to him. Chris took in the predicament with skewed -possibly cracked- glasses. Carrie adjusted them for him with care. “You’ll need them to see what I’m going to do to poor little Alek. If you’re good, this could even be an interactive lesson. Be my thoughtful volunteers?” She walked back over to Alek. “Ah! Yes, I forgot” she bonked her forehead with her palm. “If you disobey me, our friends Wendle and Christine are ready to  _ make you _ comply” she nodded off to the far corners where the two were formally dressed and armed at the hip. Jordan shivered at the sight of Wendle, quickly looking away.

“Christine…” Alek whispered in recognition.

Carrie walked behind Alek, caressing his arms which were tied above his head. She hummed melodically.

“So here’s the deal. Tell me all the names of the people you've turned or I will worsen your circumstance. I’ll start” She said, bringing out a small remote with only one sliding dial. Silence enveloped the room as they waited for something horrific to happen as she turned the dial.

Alek yelped, straightening and grasping his restraints. Carrie chuckled.

“Ooh! So you can feel that! This will work perfectly” She clapped. Alek gasped as the sudden low vibrations reverberated against his prostate. She had put a vibrator inside of him while he was unconscious?! He looked down in embarrassment and shame.

“What are you doing to him?” Chris questioned worriedly. Jordan nodded. They couldn't hear the vibrations that rang so loud in Aleks head. 

“Stop. I never turned anyone just- stop” Alek pleas. Carrie bent next to his ear.

“Hm. Why are you still not telling me? Do you think you can avoid your fate?” She sighed, turning up the dial audibly. Alek squeaked, throwing his head up. He pressed his legs together tightly.

“Stop hurting him! Take me!” Jordan bounced up, “Take me instead! He doesn’t deserve it!”

“He doesn’t hurt anybody. I’m his roommate, I should know” Chris added. Carrie laughed, leaving the two confused.

“You think I’m hurting him? I’m getting him to talk!” She turned the dial all the way up suddenly, Aleks’ scream piercing their ears. He shook, his penis involuntarily filling with blood.

“HE CAN’T TALK WHEN HE’S SCREAMING!” Jordan shouts. Carrie pouts, considering it before turning the device off entirely. Aleks head falls limp on his shoulder, panting and twitching. It got him to stop screaming, all right. Carrie crossed her arms.

“Your reaction is nice and all, but seriously. Tell me their names. Who was the first person? Hm? Last? Most memorable?” She poked his cheek as he caught his breath. He turned his head slowly.

And spat in her face.

She sighed and wiped her cheek.

“You should respect your elders, witch” Alek sneered. 

“Rude! Rude leech!” She grabbed his hair and slammed him forward into his own knees, bloodying his nose. Jordan and Chris winced. Carrie made a quick gesture to the people in the corner of the room, who moved forth and pulled on his leg restraints, forcing his knees to come down and be spread apart. Ultimately tying them in place on the rig. All was silent as Alek felt his face heating up from embarrassment and anger. He could no longer hide his half-erect cock from the others. Chris looked away while Jordan watched on in horror and shock.

“Is this some sick joke?! A fetish?! If so, I’m out.” Chris grit his teeth, still looking away. A shock collar which was worn by both Chris and Jordan sent a large voltage between the two of them.

“Stop it!” Aleks voice cracked. And it was stopped.

“Do not misbehave. Watch Alek as I worm out his secrets,” Carrie said darkly, “Please” she added nicely. She then turned the vibrator back on. Aleks legs shook, but he bit his lip so as to not make a sound. Carrie knelt beside him.

“Embarrassed now? Poor boy. Haha. Your friends are watching your cock twitch” She poked his erection with the remote, “Haa. If only you would answer my questions, I could make this easier for you all”

“Just say something!” Chris blurted. Alek stayed silent.

‘“Oh? Perhaps Alek has a humiliation fetish?” Carrie chuckles gleefully.

“No, Carrie. Perhaps there is just a vibrator in my ass” Alek remarked spitefully. Carrie pouted, standing again.

“You’re boring” She whined. Jordan blushed at his words. Alek was glad he couldn't see. Carrie stomped on his cock with her heel, digging it into his aching shaft.

“I seriously didn't turn anyone! I always k-killed the person after feeding directly!” He blurted. She stopped and turned to look at the two friends, who nodded vigorously. They hoped this would ease her punishments. 

“Killed?” She asked. They nodded in sync. She seemed to have a look of resignation on her face for a moment, before whipping out a small, microphone looking vibrator from her jacket pocket.

“nonononoNONONONONO-” Chris and Jordan shouted, but to no avail. Carrie turned up the dial on the buttplug and the handheld, pressing the handheld directly into the tip of his penis.

“AH! AHHH! CUT IT OUT!” Alek whined, convulsing from the overstimulation.

“You killed people. You are a menace to mankind A disgusting, pathetic piece of shit” she snapped, digging the vibrator painfully into his tip. He thrashed uselessly under her.

“I had to survive!” he screeched. Jordan began to cry. It was hopeless. He couldn't do anything. He was a good person, vampire or not. Alek felt a quick heat bubble in his stomach. “STOPSTOPSTOP I’M GO-” he began. She quickly turned off the devices. Alek whined pathetically, shaking and panting. He was able to avoid it just barely. He would just have to kill himself if his friends saw him cum. If this already wasn't bad enough - that is. Chris and Jordan wouldn’t have been able to pull their eyes away fast enough. Much less cover their ears. And Alek was a moaner.

“Survive, my ass. You should have just killed yourself” Carrie sneered.

“I tried” Alek took deep breaths to calm himself.

“Clearly not hard enough” Carrie tittered.

“This is so twisted” Chris shook his head. 

“Speak one more time and you’re getting the vibrator in your ass” Carrie snapped. He looked down.  _ Sorry Alek _ .

Carrie went back and pressed the dials up, shoving the vibrator on him again.

“GH!” Alek grit his teeth, grasping at his binds for any sense of grounding. Hot red tears streamed from his eyes, soaking the blindfold. His peak was coming up fast, considering he was just edged. “nH! HHH! M!” His hips subconsciously rocked into the vibrator. To the others, Carrie looked bored.

“Oh! Watch closely now. He’s very close” She smiled again. Sadist.

Alek whimpered loudly, suppressing his urge to cry out. He felt the tension inside of him bubble over the edge, his head flying back.

“HMM! MMH! GHNN-” his back arched as he came, grinding his hips around mindlessly. Chris and Jordan cringed, full-heartedly knowing Alek never wanted them to see him like this, but also not looking away for fear of a shock.

“What? A dry orgasm?” Carrie poked the tip. “Well, vampires are sterile, I just expected at least something-“ she shrugged, disappointed. She turned off the handheld, but left the insert on. Alek whimpered, tears finally making their way down his cheeks in shame. He struggled to press his knees together, the vibrator inside of him making his body spaz from aftershock.

“Oh, don’t cry yet. This is just the warm up” Carrie smirked. She walked in front of Alek slowly. “How many people have you killed?” she inquired. Alek stayed silent, trembling. She stomped on his leg, pounding a pointed heel shaped hole into his calf. He screamed in agony, reverberating off of the close walls.

“Please stop! He has learned from his mistakes!” Chris yelped over Aleks’ cries.

“Take them out of here. You can…do anything you want to me. Just take them out of here” Alek gasped, the searing pain worsening in his thigh as she moved her foot around.

“No. You're less likely to talk if you have nothing to lose. With your dignity hanging by a thread you’re more likely to spill” She admitted, pulling her heel from his leg. The hole welled with blood, spilling over and coagulating on the cold concrete. Alek felt like he had already lost all of his dignity. What could be worse? “I’ll ask one more time. How many people have you killed?” she repeated. Alek slumped in his binds. He couldn’t win. He mumbled his answer. “What was that?” She bent at the waist. He raised his head. His friends wouldn't look at him the same.

“Three hundred and thirty two” he said, feeling a ringing in his ears. His heart dropped when he heard one of his friends suck in air between their teeth. “I had to. To live. And I didn’t want them to have the same curse as me” He rambled.

“The buck stops here” Carrie said with resignation, suddenly behind him. He could hear metal on metal. Something sharp. He shuddered.

“No.” Chris sounded at the brink of tears.

“That’s- that’s too far,” Jordan added.

Carrie sniffed, “Too far? Just wait until I ask for your help” she crept to his right side, placing the long, cold blade against his bare shoulder. Alek understood now. “Mm? Get the picture? We will make the pain fit the crime” she slipped the blade carefully off of his shoulder, slicing a thin line with ease.

“W-we?” Jordan whispered. Carrie walked in circles around Aleks’ rig, sighing. To Alek, it felt like the walls were closing in.

“I’ll fill you in; first, I am going to slice open his pretty little tummy,” She started, enjoying their reactions, “Second? You two are going to fuck the warm hole” Carrie pointed the knife at the two, who nearly passed out. Chris heaved and vomited on the concrete with an audible splat. “Ooh, that’s a good idea! Puke in his hole, too! Extra lube” she giggled and nodded up at the two in the corner of the room, who moved forth to move Alek into a standing position before locking him in again. His legs were weak, and his wrists hurt. But that would be the least of his worries right now. He didn't make a sound as though he could disappear. Carrie whistled a happy tune as she made the two hunters stand up the two friends and lower their pants.

“Don’t do this-” Jordan sobbed.

“Ahh, I should take this off now. As a treat” Carrie ripped off Alek’s blindfold, the blood sticking to his eyelids peeling off and making it hard to open them. Not to mention the light change. He looked around for the first time since waking up. His friends looked more distraught than he was. Alek had just begun to accept it before he saw the traumatized faces of those close to him. He had a renewed sense of embarrassment, and looking down didn't help him at all.

Carrie slowly brought the knife to the right side of his stomach, teasing the soft skin.

“You have some abs under there. How wonderful for their dicks. I’ll maneuver a nice and tight one!” Carrie spoke nicely, pressing the tip in slowly at first, then all at once.

Alek screamed, his body tensing against the pain.

“Calm down you big baby, it’s just a knife” she said calmly. Carefully, she twisted the blade deep inside of him to cut a circle. 

“FUCK. FUCK.” Alek cried out in agony. Blood poured down his leg.

“It would hurt less if you unclenched your abs you know.” Blood coated Carrie’s hand, slick against the handle. “So much blood. How annoying” she tsked, looking at Christine. “Get me the needle?” She asked politely, to which Christine followed suit, finding a syringe nobody had seen before and uncapping it. It was filled with a brown liquid, and the needle was far too long. “Ah, thank you dear” Carrie let go of the knife in Alek, leaving it sticking out to grab the needle. The blade was all too heavy inside of him, ripping itself down with its sheer weight.

“What’s that?” Alek asked, alarmed. He wondered if he liked the blindfold better. It better be a painkiller.

“It’ll help you loosen up a bit” She said, tapping the air out before shoving it into his thigh, expelling the contents with the press of the plunger. Alek grit his teeth. He was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. A wash of heat spread from the injection site. “It’s a muscle relaxer and an aphrodisiac! Now you can calm down and revel in the embarrassment of being turned on by pain” Carrie pulled out the needle and tossed it in a trash. Without his stomach tensing, the knife slipped slowly out. He groaned as there was nothing he could do to stop it from slicing its way back out through the already-healing innards. He couldn't stand any longer, his shoulders dislocating to support his weight on the restraints.

“Alek!” A far off voice called. Chris was trying his hardest to make sure he was alive. Alek looked up slowly from under hooded eyes. Surprisingly, he was so relaxed that the buttplug fell out, gyrating on the floor. Alek flushed, the only muscle that seemed to work effectively now was his erecting shlong. He whined, not finding the strength within himself to wail.

“Seems to be working nice. Up we go-” Carrie bent to pick up the dirtied knife to jam back into his wound with ease. Aleks whines turned to agonized groans as she continued to slide the knife.

In.

Out.

In…

Eventually the curved line was a jagged circle. She reached in with her bare hand to pull out the flesh she had severed, to find it was attached to his large colon. She had severed the epithelial lining and a portion of his intestine. After she pulled most of it out like an ingrown hair, she dropped it to let it dangle at his side. Aleks’ breaths were quick and shallow while the shock overwhelmed him. The blood loss now stopped his ability to heal effectively.

Alek moaned as she stuck her knife into the other side of his stomach. She hummed, stopping to look behind her.

“Mh. Chris is bigger than Jordan. This one will be his” she turned back to customize the hole. “Why aren’t you two hard?!” Carrie pouted, making quick work of Alek. “I order you two to masturbate. You can’t please Alek with those sad-looking cocks!” she commanded. When they still stood frozen in place, they were shocked harshly in the neck. They hesitantly got to work, stroking their limp wieners. Jordan sniffled, Chris cried silently.

Carrie pulled out the other circular-carved flesh, some small intestine following, but dropping to the floor with a splat.

Alek was fully hard now, his head feeling dizzy from the lack of blood. Carrie crouched and waited for the other two to get some resemblance. They had to close their eyes and imagine they were safe at home and not about to fuck their friends’ intestines. Carrie clapped when she was satisfied by their efforts.

“Wonderful! Such good boys. Up!” She said, the two hunters lifted up the respective boys, pushing them forward. They had to hop forward as their wrists and ankles were bound. If their dicks could retract like snail feelers, they would have. Alek looked down, panting softly.

“Just...do it” He whispered. He couldn't feel the pain anymore.

“Oh? Alek wants it now? How naughty!” Carrie cackled, patting Aleks’ back. Alek couldn't muster a word. The two were guided into their respective man-made holes. Alek groaned.

“Feel full inside? How about you two? Feel better than a pussy?” Carrie questioned. When they didn't answer, the friends were tazed. It vicariously passed a current into Alek, shocking him as well. They nodded at once. Jordan and Chris grit their teeth to avoid vomiting. Blood and air mixed, squelching as they thrusted in and out of Alek rhythmically. Alek didn't want to think about how he was feeling good. It was the worst pain of his life, but the medicine was melting his perception of agony and pleasure together.

“Nnh…” he sighed, “Hah…”

Carrie blushed, not expecting such soft sounds from him. Jordan and Chris stopped for a second, utterly confused.

“Why the fuck are you moaning right now” Chris spat.

“I’m sorry…I can’t…” Alek trailed off, wheezing. 

“I need to get me some of that drug-” Carrie giggled. Jordan would have slapped Carrie if it weren't for the handcuffs. “Well? I gave him new holes for a reason! Get back to em’!” She waved. They blinked, slowly getting back to the task at hand. Hot blood sloshed out of his boreholes, ruining their clothes. Jordan bit back his own sounds. It certainly was unlike he had ever felt. He hated himself. He hated the world.

Alek swung a bit with the thrusts, forcing them deeper into his stomach. Aleks’ eyes opened wide, more red tears ebbing at the corners of his eyes. He wanted more. He wanted them to stir his intestines into a soup, pounding relentlessly.

Chris...well...Chris held his eyes closed pretending to be using a really expensive fleshlight.

“Mm! Mmh...nn” Alek whined, bloody tears dripping into his mouth. His jaw lay slack, allowing for all of his various cries to fall out. Jordan tensed, trying to block out his moans. He certainly didn't want to pour his baby juice into the fuckhole that was Aleks’ gore. Chris was just annoyed at the extra noise as he was trying to concentrate. Carrie looked over their faces.

“Jordan seems really into it! Too bad Alek won't make it out of here. You two would have been great together” Carrie doted.

“F-fuck…” Alek squeaked.

“Hm? Fuck who? Fuck me?” Carrie smiled in anticipation. Alek looked over at her slowly. Yes, that was what he had been holding back. But he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

“Fuck...you” He grit his teeth. This didn't please her. She snapped at the two hunters keeping them upright. They quickly pushed them closer to Alek, forcing them to be deeper inside, their hips slapping against Alek occasionally. Even Chris’ eyes opened at the sudden development. Few grunts escaped the lips of Jordan, which he had tried so hard to keep back. Aleks’ voice jumped a few octaves. He felt like vomiting, but his blanked out mind couldn't find the reason to.

“Harder-!” He cracked, “Please...faster”. He sounded like a begging puppy. Carrie gasped. It was like she had forgotten the whole point of this. Jordan couldn't think, complying with his sweet cries. Chris watched the two in horror. How were they so into it?! They were fucking their friend to death!

Aleks’ penis bounced on its own, begging to cum. And it looked like he would be able to without even touching it. But Jordan felt his own coming up faster.

His breathing ragged, he didn't even think about where his dick was when he spilled his hot cum into Aleks’ abdominal cavity. His body arched forward with the force of his orgasm, his head resting next to Aleks’ face. Alek whimpered at the new feeling, realizing now that Jordans’ neck was close enough to reach. Alek shakily pushed his head forward, trying to latch onto Jordans’ neck to drink his blood. Carrie noticed at the last moment.

She grabbed Aleks hair and yanked back, startling all of them with Aleks abrupt moan. She wagged a finger in his face.

“Bad! Bad!” She scolded. Alek whimpered, tensing his abs slightly around them both. Chris hissed, trying still to hold himself back. Maybe he wouldn't have to cum now that Jordan did? “You. Cum. Now.” Carrie sneered back at him when she realized he wasn't moving. Carrie dropped Aleks’ head when Jordan was able to pull away. Alek felt empty without both inside of him, but one would do. Chris started to cry again, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jordan slowly came back to his senses, looking down at the damage he caused. His weiner looked like a battle sword that stabbed a man in the stomach. Without him to plug the hole, blood freely poured from it. He had made it significantly worse. To add insult to injury, he could see bits of his white sex milk (how many times have I made funny names for penises and semen?) follow along with the blood onto the slippery concrete. He collapsed to the floor, his heart speeding up and his vision closing in for a panic attack. But it was okay. That's all he was needed for.

Chris sped up. He wanted to finish this quickly.

“You have to cum inside me too, Chris...it’s okay” Alek whispered. So he wasn't completely mentally broken. That’s a shocker. Chris couldn't look at him. He didn’t even want to hear him. His tears fell onto Aleks’ stomach, searing into him.

Alek swung in time to his thrusts, ramming into him deeper and deeper.

“Haah-MMH! It’s…” he gasped. The heat in his body from the drug was overwhelming him now, morphing him into a loose fuckdoll - if he wasn't already before. Alek attempted uselessly to arch his back as he came, drawing out the extreme wave of pleasure. He opened his mouth to scream, but only air came out.

This time, blood spurted out of his penis in place of sticky white. It fell on Chris, who shook harder.

“So your body still convulses like a human? How interesting!” Carrie noted. She didn't even pay mind to the blood that showered onto Chris’s crumpled form.

“Ah..ah…” Alek gaped. Chris got the clue to finish this off quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut and relentlessly pounded into his guts. He finally came with a few more strokes, clenching all of his muscles and not making a sound. Alek sighed with the warm introduction. Chris fell back.

“Huzzah! The boy is plump with cum!” Carrie laughed, poking Aleks stomach between the holes and ooh-ing at the blood and semen that flowed out.

Alek slumped, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. The only warm part of him now was his stomach. He slowly reopened his eyes.

“None of this is your fault. Please...remember” Alek spoke barely above a whisper, but it seemed to be the hardest thing for him to do. Blood continued to pour from him as he drifted into unconsciousness. The three friends hoped he wouldn't wake up to see what had been done.

The boy done deaded. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I had to satisfy my need for nsfw content rip Alek


End file.
